Thorton
Thorton is a Factory Head of the SinJoh Battle Frontier. Thorton is among one of the top trainers in Sinnoh/Johto for his sheer diversity and battle knowledge. He is the inventor of the Poketch and the Battle Analyzer, which lets him see an opponent's Pokemon down to the very last atom. He is incredibly intelligent, but speaks in a somewhat casual tone with others instead of outright technobabble. Thorton's own physical strength is quite limited, preferring to fight using Pokemon instead of his fists. However, he has a variety of gadgets to supress the enemy instead of his fists. Should it come right down to it, he is fairly good at playing keepaway and using improvised weaponry to attack, and his physical strength without weapons is decent. His endurance is fairly hardy and used more for enduring the elements instead of taking punches. Biography Thorton was born in Jubilife City, surrounded by the latest and greatest technology to mess with and play with. Hie was born top very strict parents, who enforced schoolwork and studies 24/7. While this was amazing in helping him learn, it ruined his social skills and overall simplistic ways of fun. His family was very rural and quite poor, so he rarely got to wear much past hand-me-downs. Past age 10, he stopped growing at almost 5 feet, partially due to stress, and partially due to his genetics. One day, he hopes to fix this travesty. As time passed, he grew enamored with technology, and dominated schools with battle knowledge and varied knowledge of PokeTrivia. With immense knowledge under his belt, he began to tinker with scraps and useless electronics found on the street, making a working watch as a start. He soon began to delve into other matters, such as calculators and analyzing data quickly. Being brought down by his parents and urban children, he departed at age 10 to go challenge the varied Gyms using only a team of Pokemon local to his area. He succeeded quite admirably and quickly, soon going to the Elite Four. He lost to Cynthia (fucking naturally), but near-perfected the Elite Four despite being on-par with their levels. He was soon accepted into the League as an honorary member, but soon came another idea... The Battle Frontier was a relatively new thing, and Thorton decided he should start honing his creative interests in technology and Pokemon. Taking on a permanent home in the Frontier away from his parents, he soon created the Poketch and a Solar-based generator to power the entire Frontier with little effort involved. Currently, he resides at the SinJoh Battle Frontier, doing his job and possibly planning to assist in other matters should the time arise. Personality Thorton is a very thoughtful individual, not really a man of speeches or constant non-stop talking. His overall thought process is actually simple instead of cold and calculating, believing himself to be more of a person than a machine. He uses logical thinking and steps to help plan his battles accordingly, and will not be afraid to utilize a Pokemon full abilities to his advantage. Despite the calculating appearance, dour face, and seemingly cold residence he lives in, Thorton is actually very friendly and polite to others, albeit snarky at times and a slight jokester, which backfires because his jokes are usually very complicated. Thorton is also very secretive about his overall life, divulging information only when he wishes, or is forced. In reality, Thorton is a normal teenager who only wishes to acquire social skills and some other friends. Skills #Immense Intelligence: Intelligence which may be near-unrivalled. #Immense Technical Skill: Immense technical skill with gadgets, computers, and varied technical subjects. #PokeExpert: Knows a LOT of shit about Pokemon. #Huge Geek: Quite the internet-savvy person. Pokemon He will use anything with varying strategies on a regular basis, except for Box and Unique Legendaries. Equipment Analyzer x1 Custom Poketch x1 Full Restore x20 Max Revive x20 Varied Pokeballs xUnlimited Number, not like it matters. Secrets/Trivia *Thorton has a fear of very heavy storms. *Thorton's analyzer has an X-Ray function with varied settings. *Thorton is a fan of Kid606 and ambience. *His middle name means 'battle bright'. Category:Characters